


Five Times Bob and George Almost Kissed and the One Time They Did

by slytherinharrison



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), Rock Music RPF, The Beatles (Band), The Travelling Wilburys (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinharrison/pseuds/slytherinharrison
Summary: Bob and George have been best friends since the beginning of high school. With prom moving closer, weird things happen between the two of them that make Bob question if his feelings are as unrequited as he always thought.
Relationships: Bob Dylan/George Harrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Slow dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have wanted to write this for ages and now I finally started. There isn't enough of these two together!
> 
> This is unbetaed and English isn't my first language, so this has been your warning. It's also 8am and I forewent sleep for writing this instead.  
> Enjoy!

Bob stood across the hall from the Biology classroom and was counting the minutes until George was finished with his classes for the day and they could go home. He leaned on the lockers to his left and tried not to stare at the clock. The seconds seemed to last even longer when he did. 

George was his best friend ever since they met at the beginning of high school and the two of them would graduate this year, along with their friend Jeff. The other two members of their friend group were Roy, who was taking a gap year before starting college and Tom, who was a junior. They were having a sleepover at George’s place tonight and he would help his friend set everything up. 

Finally, the bell rang and the hallway got busy. George spotted Bob easily because of his untamable hair and dragged him away from the crowd, knowing how much he hated the noise and occasional body contact. He was already talking excitedly about his plans for the evening and Bob gladly indulged him. He loved seeing his friend so happy and was looking forward to spending the day with him. Just as they left the school, George changed the topic. “Are you looking forward to our prom?” A nervous pang went through his body, but Bob tried to hide it. “I don’t know. I’m not really the type for those events, I guess.” He couldn’t stop himself from rubbing the back of his neck. “We’ll just stick together and make sure you’ll enjoy it! The other guys will be there as well!” Bob hummed, but it was obvious that he wasn’t convinced. 

He assumed that George would go to prom with Pattie Boyd, a nice girl he had a couple of classes with and always got along with well. She seemed to like him and she was pretty and popular, so it would be stupid of George to pass up on that chance. He himself had thought about asking his friend Joan, but he wasn’t sure about that one because as much as they loved each other, Joan deserved a date that would actually enjoy the event as much as she would and be able to dance without hurting her feet. Bob sighed. “I’m assuming that you’re taking Pattie to prom. Have you asked her already?”

George looked up with a surprised expression on his face. “Uhm, I’m not, from what I’ve heard she’s going with Joan.” Bob’s eyebrows shot up at that. The two girls weren’t close friends which meant this was a date date. Way to go, Joan. “And I actually thought that…”, George hesitated for a moment. “I thought we could go together. You know, as friends.” Bob’s heart melted, but he was never really good at showing these kinds of emotions to other people. “That’s sweet George, but I don’t think you really want that. I don’t like parties that much and I can’t even dance.” George slung one arm around his shoulders and pulled him to his side. “Then I’ll teach you. I’ll be fun, I promise!”

~ 

And this was how they found themselves in George’s room, a generic waltz playing in the background and the taller boy showing Bob the basic steps. “So you just assumed you would lead?” George seemed taken aback. “Uhm, no, I didn’t think about… If you want to, you can…”, he stuttered awkwardly. Bob laughed. “I’m just messing with you, I don’t mind.” With a more sober tone, he said: “You can lead, George. It’ll be easier too since I’ve never done this before.” Their eyes met, George swallowed and for a short moment, it seemed as if they weren’t talking about dancing anymore.

A second passed and George cleared his throat to break the tension. “Anyways, these are the steps, wanna try them out?” Bob nodded and they awkwardly got in position. It was weird to feel George’s hand on his waist, but it helped the younger boy maneuver him through the room in slow circles. After a while, it was going well and fluently and they rarely messed up. George chuckled. “You know, you don’t have to hold my hand that tightly. Dancing is supposed to be relaxed and not as if you’re waiting for someone to take your blood.” Bob immediately loosened his grip on George’s hand and blushed. “Sorry, I didn’t notice.” The taller boy smiled. “It’s okay.” 

They were managing the dance quite well, to the point where they barely had to think about it anymore. Which gave Bob the opportunity to notice other things. Like how close they were to each other. And how good George smelled. And how he was caught staring. George returned his gaze and it felt like they had entered a really intense staring contest while also continuing their swaying on autopilot. It felt as if George had moved even closer and Bob could see him take a deep breath as if to work himself up to something, when –

A loud noise made them flinch apart. The door had banged open and Tom greeted them with an obnoxious and loud “What’s up y’all!” They didn’t answer and just stared at him like deer in the headlights when he noticed the music. “Nice. I personally prefer rock, but good for you George that you finally fully succumbed to your cottagecore fantasy.” George snorted and rolled his eyes. “Fuck off. I was just showing Bob how to slow dance.” Tom whistled. “Can’t wait to get hot and heavy with Jeff on prom night.” He winked at Bob. “He asked you?” That was news to George. “Yep”, Tom answered, popping the last letter. “Apparently he’s too chicken to talk to a girl. And all of them are gonna hate me because of how good I’ll look with my long blond hair and a dress.” Bob burst out laughing. “You’re gonna wear a dress!?” Tom smirked. “I hadn’t planned on it until now, but could you imagine how dope that would be? Anyway, you two excited for It Chapter 1 and 2!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I always write Tom like this, it just happens.
> 
> I really hope you liked it so far, please let me know if you did or if I made any mistakes!


	2. Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose It as the movie they watch because it's one of the few horror movies I've actually seen. Bob's thoughts and reactions may or may not be based on the author.
> 
> Also, this contains some vague descriptions of the overall plot and scenes from the movie, so if you haven't seen it yet: SPOILER ALERT!

“It? But I thought we were planning on watching Star Wars.” Jeff didn’t seem so happy with the news. “I know, but your prom date decided against it.” Bob jerked his head in the direction where Tom had been a few moments before. “You’ve seen Star Wars a million times, Jeff, we all have, aren’t you up for something more exciting?” Tom entered Bob’s field of vision again, waving around the two DVD cases. “I don’t like horror movies.” Bob had to agree with Jeff on that one. “Aww, don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe”, Tom teased.

After Roy arrived, they got their snacks ready and made themselves comfortable in the living room. Roy was seated in an armchair and Tom and Jeff had taken the left side of the couch, Bob and George the right. Bob felt himself tense up as soon as the movie started. He really didn’t like horror, but he tried not to show it. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, George caught on rather quickly and laid an arm around him and pulled him closer in an attempt to make him feel safer. Bob hated how well it worked.

A bad feeling grabbed a hold of him when Georgie started chasing the paper boat. He didn’t live under a rock, so he knew what was about to happen and he didn’t like it. He caught Tom’s gaze who seemed very amused at how close he was sitting to George. Feeling like there was no point in pretending he wasn't scared anymore, he hid his face in George’s shoulder. He barely flinched when he heard the screams from the TV, but George still pulled him a bit closer. The next time he looked at the screen, the street was empty and all that was left of Georgie was a puddle of blood.

Some scenes later, Bob felt more relaxed and like he could make it through the evening. The movie alternated between more relaxed and even funny scenes and horror, which was good for his heart rate. He felt George lean closer to him, which was not good for his heart rate at all and he heard the taller boy whisper: “Richie has something of our Tom, don’t you think? Not look-wise, but the stuff he’s saying.” Bob turned to him to whisper back: “You mean being a pain in the ass?” They both giggled, which drew the others' attention to them. “You lovebirds wanna get a room?” Bob flipped Tom off in response and threw popcorn at him. “Alright.”

Most of the movie went by as expected, there were inappropriate comments from Tom – “I’m gonna carve my whole name onto his cottage cheese!”-“Kinky.”-“NO, TOM!” – and Bob was moving more and more towards George, even though he would deny it if asked out loud. Bob could feel George tense at the slightly incestuous scene. It was the first time that evening that the other boy had shown any reaction to the movie, but Bob got it, that scene was uncomfortable as hell and its own kind of horror. When Beverly cut her hair, he freed his arm that was squashed into George’s side to lay it on his shoulder, telling him to relax without using words. George seemed to not have noticed how tense he had been and settled down again, sending Bob an apologetic smile.

There were a couple of other distressing scenes that George, bless his heart, held him through tightly without saying a word. Nothing, however, had him prepared for the scene in the garage. The jump scare took him completely by surprise and he wasn’t proud of the squeal he let out. His heart was hammering on and he felt with the kids onscreen as they watched their panic unfold. It was only after they had left the garage that Bob noticed that he must have grabbed George’s hand and he was holding on for dear life. He let go of it immediately and felt blood rise to his cheeks. “Sorry”, he murmured at George, who just whispered back:” No problem”.

“Aww, she can’t keep him away from his boyfriend”, Tom commented when Eddie’s mom forbid him to hang out with his friends. “They’re too cute, they’re like you guys.” He gestured at Bob and George. “What- what do you mean?!”, Bob spluttered. “You two also have that opposites attract thing going; anxious, grumpy, small boy is best friends with taller, protective boy…” – “I’m not a hypochondriac”, Bob interrupted, “And George is nothing like Richie, if anyone is similar to him it’d be you.” Tom had a big grin on his face. “So you’re sayin’ I’m the Richie to your Eddie, something you’re not telling me, Bobert?” Bob just rolled his eyes and tuned him out again.

It taking Beverly had Bob flinching again, but the rest of the movie was endurable. When the credits were rolling, Jeff demanded a break and some fresh air, so he headed out on the terrace. Roy went to use the bathroom and Tom said something about getting the beer that he’d somehow acquired. When it was suddenly only them in the room, Bob realized how close they were sitting, or, at this point, laying. He was just about to move away from his friend when George lowered his arm from the couch’s headrest to his back. Bob relaxed into his side and looked up at the taller boy. He could see concern in his brown eyes. “Are you alright? I know you don’t like horror movies.” Bob responded with a dry laugh. “Won’t be able to hide that fact now. It’s fine, I guess-”, he swallowed against that dry feeling in his throat, “I guess having you by my side made it somewhat bearable.” George beamed at him and what would Bob do just to see his eyes light up like that all the time.

Looking away from his eyes, he noticed a stray strand of hair that fell into George’s face and without thinking, he tucked it back behind his ear. Suddenly embarrassed by the gesture and how close he’d gotten to George’s face, he pulled his hand back, only George wouldn’t let him. He had caught him around the wrist and his thumb rested at his pulse point. He could probably feel Bob’s heart racing. They were so close, Bob could feel George’s breath on his face, he was looking up at him, George only had to lean down, it wasn’t even one inch… 

“Do you have a lighter somewhere, George?” Bob wanted to scream. Why were his friends so insistent on interrupting them at the worst possible times? George’s head snapped up at Roy’s question and Bob just hid his face in the other boy’s chest. “There must be one in the kitchen, check the table or the left counter, maybe?” Bob could also hear Jeff return from outside and he was sure that Tom wasn’t too far either. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard him yell: “Time for Chapter Two!” He felt George stroke through his hair and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you also enjoyed this chapter! I'm already working on the next one, but it might take a while because 3 & 4 are connected, so I want to post them together.


End file.
